In recent years, a technique of retrieving and analyzing video (moving image) content has been suggested. When displaying the results of such an analysis and a retrieval, a display method which is easy to understand visually such as not only displaying just a numerical value, an image or the like, but also for example, displaying a timeline display of content has been developed.
In other words, a predetermined replay time is necessary because it is necessary to replay the content in order to check all of the details of the moving image content. Thus, it is preferable to be able to grasp the details of content easily without taking the replay time.
In the related art, an exemplary display of an image of waveform such as a change in a voice signal or in the brightness of a pixel has been known as the timeline display.
In addition, a method which displays an image of a first frame and an image of a last frame of each scene constituting content or the like, or a technique which makes it possible to view image digest scenes on multi-screens have been also suggested. (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition, there has been proposed a technique in which an index moving image with a lower frame rate than the normal video is recorded at the same time as the normal moving image, and when a user selects any of images displayed for index, for example, a replay of the index moving image about the selected moving image is performed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).